1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a biological data measuring apparatus which measures biological data such as blood pressure, pulses, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In one conventional method of continuously measuring blood pressure values, a cuff is used to measure a blood pressure value of a subject at an initial stage of measurement and thereafter, a blood pressure value is calculated on the basis of transition of a photoelectric volume pulse wave obtained from a photoelectric sensor. Thus, both the cuff and the photoelectric sensor are commonly used at the initial stage of the measurement. Calibration is carried out to correlate each one of a photoelectric pulse wave (relative value) and a pressure pulsewave (absolute value) with the other. Once the calibration is carried out, a blood pressure value of the subject can subsequently be calculated only from the measurement by the photoelectric sensor without measurement by the cuff.
However, several times of pressure application against an artery of the subject inflict pain on him or her when the measurement with the cuff is done over again.